


Perhaps they're alright

by lwtmehome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtmehome/pseuds/lwtmehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Louis and Harry are alright, even with everything going on around them. Perhaps life is treating them roughly, but they'll make it.<br/>I hope so, Louis hopes so and Harry, too.<br/>And most of you, I'm guessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps they're alright

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Larry moment or whatever. I miss them, all of them, and they inspire me to live, so please do not shoot me down for writing a shitty short one-shot.   
> Love ya all, tho. xx

To be quite honest, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, to be waken up on a Sunday morning to a loud knock on their door.  
Really, both of them should've been expecting it, it was June already, after all.  
However, it did pull out a shocked gasp out of both Louis and Harry, ceasing the movements of Louis' hand on Harry's dick. It also made both of the young men scramble out of the bed like they had just been struck by lightning.  
”Fuck,” Louis hissed as he hit his toe while desperately trying to pull on his jeans with his aching hard on crying for the joggers lying in the laundry basket.  
Harry was busy pulling a t-shirt over his head and trying to settle his bed head with a grumble.  
The pair practically raced each other to the door, greeting both of their mothers and Gemma and Lottie with red faces and huffs.  
”Morning dears,” said Anne, and pushed her way inside, not even glancing at the boys.  
Jay followed suit with a bright smile and a salad bowl.  
”Oh my, you didn't forget about the Sunday brunch, now did you?” Gemma asked with a smirk, obviously catching on to the boys' earlier activities with just one look.  
”'Course not,” Harry mumbled, throwing in small smile, while gesturing for the girls to come in.  
”A nightmare, an absolute nightmare,” Louis muttered as soon as the ladies had all entered the kitchen with their bowls and bottles.  
”Tell me about it.”  
Harry took ahold of Louis' hand, pulling the older in for one quick kiss and an encouraging look, before they sauntered in to the kitchen as well.  
”So boys, what've you been up to?” Jay asked with a bright smile, completely oblivious to what had been going on mere minutes ago, before the lot's arrival.  
”Er, nothing much. Lounging, enjoyin' the summer,” Harry smoothly answered, perhaps used to being interrupted during his and Louis' activities.  
”Oh, it has been a wonderful weather here in London for some days now, hasn't it?” Anne beamed, not letting anyone say anything, before continuing already, ”And of course you've been enjoying each other's company too. It's been a while since we saw you two together.”  
Anne couldn't have been more right about that.  
Both Louis and Harry, had yet to be able to start enjoying their break properly, both been kept busy since November with various different jobs, pap outings and stunts whenever Modest! Started feeling like the fans were getting too suspicious.  
It hadn't exactly been waltzing on the roses, but they had managed.  
”Yeah, it's been a while since we've had this many days to ourselves,” Harry admitted, helping Lottie take out plates and cutlery, while Louis and Gemma just sat picking out pieces of cucumber from the salad, only to get slapped on the fingers by Jay.  
”Of course it doesn't mean the fans or social media will quiet down, even if we are MIA,” Louis scoffed, earning a sympathetic smile from Jay and Anne.  
Harry patted his back when passing.  
”Yeah, I've noticed that the fans are onto you guys,” Lottie said with a thoughtful tone.  
”Onto us? They've bloody caught us already,” Louis laughed, genuinely happy about the fact.  
It only meant that Modest could go on with the stunts for so long, if fans predicted their every move.  
Harry smiled too, or grinned more like.  
”What do you mean 'caught'?” Gemma wondered, as she finally sat around the table as the last person to sit.  
”They've found a pattern. It's really interesting to watch, really,” Harry chuckled, then going on to explain about their schedules and how the fans had figured out that their locations matched at every single turn and what not.  
The whole brunch was really nice, all in all, with both of the men getting to enjoy the time with at least a part of their families after such a long time.  
It was a given, though that as soon as the door had closed behind the women, Louis was slumping against Harry with relief.  
”I've missed you so bloody much,” he mumbled, burying his face in to Harry's chest.  
”I've missed you too.”  
Harry's hand caressed the older's back and he was laying kisses on top of Louis' head.  
”Do those four not understand, that I just flew in late last night and that we've barely had time for each other? They were lucky I didn't jump you right in the middle of the brunch,” Louis grumbled, making Harry laugh in glee.  
”You should've, would've been fun,” the younger said, joy in his voice.  
Louis lifted his gaze to meet the cheeky boy's green eyes, and sighed.  
”I really miss the old days,” he then admitted quietly.  
Now, it wasn't like Louis to be nostalgic or remember the past – it was more of a Harry's job, really – but in that moment the older saw something different glistening in Harry's eyes: sure enough they were still the same green they'd been six years ago when they had met, but the boyish joy in them had reduced as well as the mischief that Louis had planted there.  
”The old days? What are you, seventy?” Harry teased, even though he knew what Louis had meant.  
”Almost, Harold, almost. I'm almost twenty-five, do you realize?” it really was kind of a surprise to Louis himself, not only because he'd be _twenty-five,_ but also because him and Harry had been together nearly six years now.  
”Hmm, I guess it has been quite a while,” the younger pondered, holding Louis tighter, ”but the old days? Isn't that a bit cheesy for you, Tomlinson?”  
”Oi, mister! You better use that while you can. After our marriage will be official, and you'll officially be Harry Edward Tomlinson, I'm banning that name,” Louis huffed, planting a kiss on Harry's jaw.  
The other grinned in joy.  
”That sounds great, especially the Harry Edward Tomlinson part.”  
”I know,” Louis smiled too, leaving the hug and tugging Harry towards the couch with him.  
”I still miss 2012 though,” Louis sighed as he plopped down, his husband following suit and laying his head on Louis' lap.  
”Why is that? Things are fine now, aren't they?” there was a small hint of concern in Harry's voice, something just anybody wouldn't have noticed, but Louis isn't just anybody.  
”Yeah, of course baby,” he assured, kissing Harry's forehead, ”but I mean public wise, you know? We had a lot more freedom back then and a lot less beards and babies.”  
Harry laughed at that, even though Louis' words were painfully true.  
”Mm, the baby isn't yours – or mine, for that matter – though. I think we'll get through it. You and I, and the band, too,” Harry seemed pretty sure, as if he had been doing some thinking while they'd been apart.  
”How d'you know suddenly?” Louis asked as much.  
Harry shrugged, but smiled.  
”I don't know. It is hard, sure, but I have a feeling things are taking a turn to better, soon. Soon we'll be able to kiss Modest goodbye and be together, officially. Even though most of the fans already know, we've been like an open book for those who know how to read,” Harry spoke a bit more seriously, but adding another smile in the end.  
”Yeah, I think you're right. But you do know what I mean though, right? About the freedom part?” Louis stroked Harry's hair as he waited for Harry's words, delayed by the pleasure driven hums.  
”Yeah, I know. It was different, we were younger and could pass the affection as a game or whatever the excuse. But it was nice, being able to hug you like that on stage and in interviews,” Harry admitted, taking ahold of Louis' hand, and kissing it.  
Louis keeps watching Harry, with his eyes closed, and thinking about the past.  
Sure, things had changed ever since those times, but at times like these Louis wasn't sure whether it was for the better or for the worse. They had a lot more obstacles to face, sure, but back then they didn't have such a strong relationship, connection.  
The truth is that they had always been special, they had known it from day one, and so had many, many other people. But it had gotten stronger, the bond, with all the difficulties they had fought through, with all the nights spent apart and all the stupid rumours they'd had to fight.  
Harry opened his eyes, giving Louis a questioning look.  
”You're beautiful, love,” Louis whispered, kissing the tip of Harry's nose, erupting a smile out of Harry.  
”Thank you,” Harry's cheeks are rosy and his eyes light up, making Louis' heart thump a little louder, faster.  
Even after all these years.  
”Wanna continue where we left off before the visitors, hm?” Louis asked, already pushing Harry up and getting up himself.  
Harry lets out a laugh and nods, but circles his hands around the other's waist, pulling him closer to him, where he's still sitting on the couch.  
”I love you,” Harry murmured, with a kiss to Louis' stomach.

And yeah, Louis thinks that maybe all the shitty phases and whatever beards and babies are worth having Harry here, kissing Louis' stupid belly button. Maybe it's all worth it, when he gets to hear those three words and pull Harry with his now short hair to their London flat's bedroom, and fuck him to oblivion, and then kiss him afterwards.  
Maybe it's all worth it, and maybe the world will approve of them, once they see just how much in love they actually are. 

Louis sure hopes so.


End file.
